This invention relates to a button fastening device for fastening buttons put on clothes such as pants into the corresponding button holes.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-161539A discloses a button fastening device intended for facilitating the buttons put on clothes such as denim pants to be fastened into the corresponding button holes. At the site for manufacturing pants and/or jackets using stiff cloth such as denim and/or jean, it is essential to prepare such a button fastening device.